


Discovered Outlet

by Cougar88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Phanfiction, Porn, Smut, animated porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar88/pseuds/Cougar88
Summary: Dan discovers he has a new talent - drawing.  He puts a unique spin on it, and Phil finds out.





	Discovered Outlet

Dan is more quiet than usual lately, and Phil has noticed.

Most of the time, whether they’re in the browsing position, eating dinner, or working quietly in their own rooms, Dan can always be heard mumbling.  Even when he’s chewing, he talks.  Phil is used to it.  In fact, whenever he has one of his sleepless nights, the sound of Dan tapping away at his laptop whilst mumbling to himself in the other room helps lull him to sleep.  That, and Dan’s happy humming.  He loves Dan’s humming voice. 

But Dan hasn’t hummed in a few weeks.  Come to think of it, the flat has been uncomfortably quiet.  Phil hasn’t even heard him playing his new piano.  It’s one of the other things that helps him fall asleep some nights.  And now, Dan has suddenly quit.  Quite frankly, he’s worried.  Dan loves music, and staying up until o’stupid-thirty playing and listening to music.  It’s also his time to edit without interruption.

Now, they’re sat on the sofa.  It’s movie and pizza night.  Once again, Dan is quiet.  He almost always takes delight in commenting throughout any movie they watch.  It has frequently driven Phil mad, until now.  Now he misses it.  He’s worried.  _Is Dan falling into existential crisis mode again?  He can’t be.  He’s eating his normal amount.  I don’t hear him pacing for hours like last time.  Something isn’t right._   But every time Phil steals a glance when Dan isn’t paying attention, an odd smile is on his face.  As if he’s lost in some secret happy place.

“Dan” Phil finally speaks up.  “Hmm?” Dan keeps his eyes on the television, but leans an ear toward Phil to indicate he’s listening.  “Everything okay?” Phil asks, nervously chewing his lip.  Dan nods, briefly locking eyes with Phil, who looks worried.  “Dandy” Dan answers, smiling broadly as he turns his attention back to the movie.  _Hmm.  Nothing wrong then_.  Phil doesn’t buy it.  He briefly wonders if Dan is wearing a metaphorical mask, to hide whatever he doesn’t want Phil to worry about.

A few more moments, and Phil decides to just leave Dan to whatever is going on – for now.  He just needs to concentrate on finishing his cold pizza, and pay attention to the movie.  But that doesn’t last long.  The film they’re watching portrays two best friends.  One has been in love with the other since forever.  Now that they’re older, one has grown tired of pining, and finally meets someone.  That someone quickly becomes his lover.  And Phil’s imagination suddenly runs wild.

 _Has Dan found someone, and that’s why he’s so smiley right now?  Maybe that’s why he’s so quiet.  He doesn’t know how to tell me.  But why?  We’re best friends._   And with that thought, Phil feels the blood drain from his face, and his heart drops.  _No.  I won’t ruin it for him, if that’s the case._   He can’t help the sinking feeling in his gut.  Even though they’re just friends, Phil has always felt a special affection for Dan.  He fights the heavy sigh in his chest.

Since day one, Phil could never resist Dan’s big brown eyes, or his pouty lip whenever he wanted something – which was usually Phil’s attention.  And Dan’s dimple?  Forget it.  Phil melts whenever Dan smiles.  It’s Phil’s weakness.  He secretly wants to brush his lips against it.  Especially when Dan blushes.  Can you blame him?  Phil often wonders if Dan purposely exaggerates his smile for the sole purpose of accentuating it.  Phil sighs, trying to shake the paranoia away.  They have a movie to finish.  And then Phil can retreat to his room for the night.  He’s long overdue for a good cry anyway.

When the movie finally ends, Phil feels drained from the plethora of thoughts and emotions that insist on attacking him.  He needs to disappear – quickly.  “I think I might turn in early” Phil says when the credits roll.  Dan’s smile lessens a bit as he turns to Phil.  “Aww.  I thought we could watch another movie” his shoulders droop a little.  But Phil looks exhausted.  “Sorry.  I’m just feeling a little off.  Maybe some sleep will help, yeah?” Phil shrugs, forcing a yawn.  Dan looks for a hint of what may be wrong, but doesn’t find it.  Phil’s eyes are masked behind his glasses, and it’s preventing Dan from inspecting the specks in his irises.  “Okay.  Well, I hope you get a good rest then.  We’ve got some shooting tomorrow” Dan says, smiling once again.

Phil forgot they’re supposed to do a Dan vs. Phil.  His thoughts are redirected, and he briefly considers practicing.  Dan has always had an advantage in most Nintendo games.  But Phil really loves Sonic, and wants to beat him for once.  “Oh, yeah.  I forgot” Phil says, standing up to stretch.  A quick reveal of Phil’s bare stomach has Dan jerking his head back to the television.  He’s suddenly preoccupied with channel surfing, frantically searching for something else to watch.

 _Control yourself, Howell.  Phil doesn’t need to know._   “Goodnight, Dan” Phil says.  “Nite” Dan’s answer is short, lest Phil hears how breathless he is.  “Nite” Phil repeats, and heads to his room.  Once Dan is certain Phil is ‘in’ for the night, he grabs his laptop, and resumes what he was previously doing before movie night.  He can finally relax, and enjoy his newly discovered Photoshop talents – animated drawing. 

What started out as basic experimental sketches, quickly evolved into fully blown realistic gifs – by pure accident.  And not just any gifs.  In the past, his best attempt at gif making barely matched what some of the fandom has surprised him with.  There are so many talented artists out there.  Tumblr is hardly the place for some of the extraordinary drawings and animation he has seen in the past few years.  Some of their most avid fans could undoubtedly get full blown art scholarships. 

About a month ago, Dan had been working on a new header for YouTube.  Since he couldn’t decide on which fan art to use (there are too many good ones to choose from), he took it upon himself to create a rough sketch of himself on the iPad, piping it into Photoshop on his laptop.  When he couldn’t find the correct function for a certain type of transformation, a menu dropped down, asking which animation he wanted to use.

 _What are these?_ he recalls leaning close to his laptop, reading his options.  After randomly selecting a few pre-programmed parameters, his sketch came to life on the screen.  It was truly amazing, so he spent an entire night playing with that one sketch.  Hey, time flies when you’re having fun!  But then as he scrolled through Tumblr for other graphics to experiment with, he encountered an artist who had posted some all too realistic – and quite explicit! – drawings of Phil and him. 

At first glance, he panicked.  Then he remembered that he had never done such things with his best friend.  But still, the fandom could easily pass it off as real, as if someone had ‘stolen photos’ of them, and made ‘sketches’ of them.  They certainly LOOKED like real photos that were slightly altered to look fake.  Holy shit.  And an idea sparked in his overactive imagination.  And down the internet hole he went once again.

At first, he concentrated on sketches of himself.  With the iPad, it came naturally.  You’d be surprised at what some of those expensive apps can produce.  And before long, he was bringing his sketches to life, giving each one a realistic personality of its own.  It truly amazed him.  He was easily able to portray himself as angry or brooding, with a simple animation applied to his eyebrows and mouth.  Before long, he was creating full bodied drawings, each one progressing quickly. 

As days passed, with every sketch and new animation he discovered he could apply, his thoughts began to wander.  Thinking back to that one artist on Tumblr, he wondered if he could add Phil into the picture, so to speak.  The possibilities were endless, in his mind.  Within a couple of weeks, he sketched over twenty-five drawings, each depicting him and Phil in various situations, including a few very explicit scenarios.  Why not?  This is the best way to fulfill his deepest fantasies, without ruining a perfectly good friendship.  And, it’s visual – something far more pleasing than typical phanfiction…

Within a couple of weeks, his sketches transformed into such realistic animations, he found himself lost in a world of fantasy, where he and Phil were doing the do, on his laptop screen.  Late at night, when Phil turned in, Dan would take his laptop into his room, and masturbate to every one of his personalized animations.  His very first one was of Phil giving him a blowjob.  And BOY, was it hot.  The few frames where Phil would deep-throat him had him climaxing within minutes.

Recently, it has become obvious to Dan that Phil is suspecting.  The effort to put on an innocent smile is taxing his nerves.  He’s unable to concentrate on creating more quality animations without worrying Phil is going to catch him.  And worse yet, he has considered uploading his work under a pseudonym on Tumblr, to see how the fans react – and to catch Phil’s attention, in hopes he’ll bring it to Dan’s attention.  How else will they react?  They’ll express how they wish and hope it is real, and then Dan will feel miserable, knowing it isn’t.  Which leads him back to his current situation – anxious, depressed, and pining.  But all of that doesn’t stop Dan from retreating to his room again tonight, once he’s sure Phil is probably asleep.

Shutting his door, Dan shuffles toward his bed.  He drops his laptop onto his bed and proceeds to remove his clothing for the night, leaving only his boxer briefs.  He sighs heavily, climbing under the covers to get comfortable.  The clock reads 3:30, and he’s certain it’s safe for him to proceed.  Not even World War III could wake Phil at this hour.  There’s no way he’ll hear any heavy breathing, or other noises Dan might accidentally allow to escape from his tight vocal cords.

Down the hall, Phil is silent, but still awake.  Troubled thoughts torture him, preventing any sleep from happening.  He has filmed another brief ‘Sleepless Night with Phil’, straightened his dresser, edited his video, and performed various nose yoga rituals in hopes of becoming drowsy – with no luck.  It’s hopeless.  So, he decides to head into the kitchen for a drink. 

But on his way, he hears Dan.  At first, he thinks Dan might be having a bad dream, until he realizes he is breathing heavy.  Phil freezes just outside Dan’s door to have a listen.  _What’s he up to?_   As soon as he hears a faint moan, Phil blushes, bringing his fist up to his mouth to bite at it.  It’s the only way to prevent himself from whimpering.  Dan sounds positively blissful.  It’s hot, and it’s making Phil horny.  He needs to go to the kitchen, now, before it becomes more awkward and wrong than it already is.

An hour passes before Phil thinks it’s safe to return to his room.  At this point, he is thoroughly exhausted.  Given his current state of mind, it really isn’t surprising.  As Phil was sat at the breakfast island, sipping his chamomile tea, visions of Dan having a wank would not leave him alone.  And, the sounds that Dan was making still lingered behind his eardrums.

With a groan, Phil adjusted his semi, put his empty cup in the sink, and quietly shuffled back to his room.  He thanks the gods that Dan is quiet, and shuts his door with care, lest he wake Dan.  _Jesus Christ.  I need a set of earplugs._   Phil wonders what could’ve gotten Dan so worked up to sound like he did, then mentally swats those thoughts away.  He needs sleep, for God sake!  “UGH” he groans aloud, and scampers into bed, pulling the covers completely over his head, as if it will help his situation.  After a few minutes of slow deep breathing, the chamomile is finally doing its job, and Phil drifts off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dan is sleeping soundly for once.  His dreams are pleasant, and filled with images of Phil holding him.  He couldn’t ask for anything more, except for Phil, for real, in his arms.  But he has Phil.  And if he can’t have him the way he wants, then friendship is the next best thing.  Right?  But somewhere, deep within his subconscious, he knows it’ll never happen, and he starts crying in his sleep.  It doesn’t last long, because Phil is right there in his dream, comforting him.

In a few short hours, Dan is slowly stirring, thoughts still on Phil, sleepily wondering if Phil slept good.  He certainly went to bed early enough.  Little does he know that Phil had slept less than him.  When he wanders into the kitchen for coffee, he’s startled to find Phil completely disheveled, with dark circles under his eyes. 

“What happened to you?” Dan asks, pouring himself a large cup of coffee.  Phil draws in a slow, deep breath, waiting for Dan to turn around.  “Oh, you know.  One of my sleepless nights” Phil answers.  “I’ll be uploading the video soon” he adds, raising his cup to his mouth.  “Dude, you filmed AND edited last night?  We have a filming to do today, Phil.  Why on earth were you up all night?” Dan stood holding his cup.  It’s still too hot to drink, so he leans back against the counter to observe his friend, who looks like a zombie.

“I don’t know” Phil lied, gulping down the last of his coffee.  He’s tempted to pour another cup, but he’s jittery enough.  Dan’s moaning is still fresh in his mind, and he desperately needs something to keep him occupied.  Filming is not one of them.  “Um” he swallows thickly, racking his brain for an excuse not to film.  “I don’t think I’m up to filming today.  My hands aren’t cooperating again, and I might drop the controllers” he quickly rattles, finally opting for that second cup of coffee.

“And that’s helping?” Dan points at Phil’s cup.  “Probably not.  But I need it if I’m going to be functional today” Phil answers, still not meeting Dan’s gaze.  Dan suspects Phil is avoiding him, and worries he has done something wrong.  “I’ll let you win” Dan says, hoping Phil changes his mind.  After last night’s dream, he really needs Phil’s company today.  But Phil shakes his head.  “Sorry, Dan.  I’m really not up for it today” he sighs.  Dan sags against the counter, emotionally defeated. 

He’ll just have to find something else to do with his time.  Maybe he’ll catch up on some anime, or stalk Tumblr, or edit that Internet Support Group video he recently shot (which he decided he didn’t like, and left it to rot in his ‘one of these days’ folder).  Or maybe he’ll do all of the above.  “Alright.  Well, I’ll probably be in the lounge then” he says.  “What will you do?” Phil asks, grabbing an armful of snacks and drinks to take back to his room.  Dan frowns at the realization that Phil will most likely be hibernating for a long time, from the looks of how much food he is accumulating in his arms.

“Oh, not much.  I might catch up on Tumblr while I watch some anime” Dan shrugs.  “Right.  Well, I’ll leave you to it then” Phil pauses to steal a quick glance at his friend.  Dan can’t help the disappointment in his voice, and it tugs at Phil’s heart.  _Damnit_.  “Sorry” he says in a more normal Phil tone, casually bumping shoulders with Dan to let him know it’s okay.  “It’s fine” Dan answers, doing his best to control his tone.

Once Phil is situated in his room, he gently shuts the door, and exhales every ounce of anxiety that had built up whilst in the kitchen with Dan.  What the hell is going on?  He’s furious with himself for reacting to Dan the way he had.  They’re best friends for God sake!  But as he is sat at his desk, mindlessly scrolling for something to do, he realizes it’s no use.  He feels terrible for leaving Dan alone.  But he can’t risk being too close to Dan just yet.  Not until he can get over his bloody nerves.  And he still can’t get Dan’s moaning out of his head!

Phil hunches forward to bang his head against the desk, groaning.  “Ugh.  Please, God.  Help” he speaks into the desk, sighing deeply.  He shouldn’t let something as normal as Dan having a wank bother him so much.  But when he thinks of how quiet Dan has been lately, he wonders if Dan needs someone to talk to.  Then again, that smile.  Phil is at a complete loss.  He doesn’t know what to think about anything.  If he wasn’t so hopelessly, and secretly in love with Dan, maybe none of this would even faze him.

As Dan is sat on the sofa with his laptop, he reluctantly dismisses any worries about Phil, and switches the television on to stream some anime.  It’s really to just have something going in the background whilst he works on a new idea for some of his animations.  And since he’s sure Phil won’t be leaving his room anytime soon, he feels safe working on a new sketch.

The ideas are flowing as Dan cranks out a new drawing.  This one is very elaborate, including the facial expressions, fine bodily features, and smut, of course.  Dan is splayed out on his bed, gripping the duvet with his head turned to the side.  He adds an open-mouthed feature for the animation, along with two other additions to show Phil penetrating him from behind.  The final touches have him squirming in his seat, chewing hard on his bottom lip.

Once he has his work saved, he opens his video folder, where every single video he and Phil had ever filmed is.  Including hundreds of clips and sound samples.  Hovering over a fan compilation of their voices, Dan clicks it to edit out unwanted elements, adding two sound layers to the animation he still has open in another editing program.  He swears to God if he had any more things open, his laptop will overheat.  Not to mention how hot his animation is with the layered sound effects.

Once his work is saved, Dan takes a huge breath, and looks around the flat, listening for a minute – just to be sure.  He clicks, and his newest creation comes to life before his hungry eyes.  “OH MY GOD!” Dan hears his own obnoxiously loud voice blast through his laptop speakers.  _Whoops!_   He pauses to plug his earbuds in before continuing.  When he presses play again, the loud shouting continues.  As Dan repeatedly cries out “FUCK ME”, “HOLY SHIT, HARDER Phil, HARDER!”, Phil can be heard with his own grunts and moaning. 

 _Jesus fucking Christ.  This is too realistic._   Dan is so lost in his animated fantasy, he hadn’t realized how hard he is.  It only takes a few seconds for him to decide it’s safe for him to reach into his pants to relieve himself.  Once his fingers wrap around his length, he throws his head back, already needy for release.  He returns his eyes to the screen, focusing on the deep penetration Phil is giving him.  _Fuck.  FUCK!_   He’s close.    

“OH MY GOD!  DAN!” Phil shouts from the lounge entrance.  His eyes are huge and blown black from watching Dan jerk off to whatever he’s watching on his laptop.  “PHILLLLL!” Dan simultaneously slams his laptop shut and yanks his other hand out of his pants.  “WHAT THE FUCK PHIL?!  I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE DAY!” he continued to shout.  But when he sees the arousal on Phil’s face, he panics, and jumps up, throwing his laptop aside.

“Dan, I’m sorry, but I heard a noise, and…” Phil tried to explain, but Dan rushed by him so quickly, he didn’t have a chance to defend himself.  Flushed face and keys in hand, Dan flees, slamming the door on the way to the lift.  He can’t bear the thought that Phil had caught him masturbating.  I mean, how could he?  That was a private moment.  And he was so close to climaxing, it made the entire situation a whole lot worse than it already was!

“Dan!” Phil tries to shout after his friend, but it’s no use.  It’s better to let him cool off than torturing him with an awkward chase down the street.  He sighs, and slumps onto the sofa.  He slowly scans the lounge, assessing what Dan might’ve been up to, other than the obvious and painfully embarrassing.  “Ugh” Phil pounds a fist into the sofa, causing Dan’s laptop to slip off the edge.  _Oh shit!_   But it’s fine, because it lands on a pillow on the floor.  Dan must’ve pushed it out of his way or something.

The next thought has Phil curious, and suddenly blushing furiously.  He bends to pick up the laptop, and switches off the television.  _Wait a minute.  Why would Dan be on the laptop and have the television… Never mind.  Dumb question._  He opens the laptop to make sure it isn’t broken.   _Oh, thank God_.  Phil sighs, and notices how many tabs and programs Dan has open.  _WHAT THE HELL… IS THIS_?????

Phil clicks on a video compilation clip.  Fan-made.  _Ugh.  Rude.  It’s not as if those noises are sexual!_   Phil clicks it closed, confident it wasn’t being used for anything.  But what he opens next nearly gives him a stroke.  When he clicks on the other minimized video, what seems like actual footage starts playing, and Phil squeaks.  “WHAT?!?! HOW???” he cries out, bringing a hand up to cover his beet red face.  “OH MY GOD!” he chokes out when he sees himself fucking Dan.

Thank God Dan had the earbuds plugged in.  Phil can’t imagine what it sounds like!  But wait a minute.  When he finally chances a peek through the cracks of his fingers, he comes to the swift conclusion that this is an animation.  An extremely realistic one at that!  Phil gasps, and wonders where Dan has found this.  Whoever the artist is, is really really good.  Unfortunately, Phil removes the earbuds from the jack, and lewd noises attack his poor eardrums.

Much like he reacted when he first opened the animation, he clapped his hands over his ears at first, until he remembered those noises.  They were ripped from old gaming videos, applied to the animation.  _Holy shit_.  It’s too real, and Phil is getting painfully aroused the more he watches.  So, he quickly closes it, and proceeds with caution, checking more programs and folders Dan has left open. 

 _Photoshop.  Nothing unusual for Dan.  Let’s see.  What is this?_   Phil clicks on a folder that Dan had dropped and dragged into Photoshop, and a couple dozen very detailed sketches load into the screen.  _HOLY FUCK!_   _WHO MADE THESE?_   Phil quickly opened Safari, and found Tumblr.  Frantically searching Dan’s likes history and reblogs, he finds nothing like what is currently loaded in Photoshop. 

Scratching his head, he finds another folder tucked away within his videos folder.  _My_ _iPad sketches?_   He clicks it, and finds at least a few hundred drawings.  Some look like duplicates, until he zooms in on them.  Phil is now sat there dumbfounded over the idea that these sketches were created for the sole purpose of making …. PORN gifs?  _What the hell, Dan?_   Furthermore, he discovers that it is DAN who has drawn them, using an expensive drawing app on the iPad.  “OH MY GOD!” he gasps.

He sets the laptop aside, and sits quietly, waiting for Dan’s return.  It’s torture.  Old memories surface.  Wild thoughts race, making his heart race.  _So, this is why Dan has been so quiet?  He has been living a lonely fantasy.  But why?  I’m here!  He could’ve said something_.  Phil feels hurt.  Is Dan that insecure with their friendship that he had to resort to this?  He can’t stop the sudden tears from spilling.  _Doesn’t Dan realize how much I love him?  Have I not been a good enough friend to him?_

Just as Phil lies down on the sofa to curl into the fetal position, Dan slowly opens the door to the flat.  But Phil doesn’t hear it.  His eyes are closed, trying to shut out everything he had just seen and heard on Dan’s laptop.  It’s almost too painful to think about.

“Phil, I’m… OH MY GOD, WHAT’S WRONG?” Dan forgets about his own torment, and rushes to his best friend, dropping to his knees in front of the sofa.  “PHIL” his voice is urgent.  He reluctantly touches Phil’s shoulder, making him flinch away.  “WHAT is wrong?  Was I that repulsive?” Dan jumps back at his reaction, feeling embarrassed again.  Phil opens his eyes, and shakes his head.  “Then what, Phil?  I’m getting a bloody complex here!” Dan shouts, standing up.

“YOU’RE getting a complex?  I’m not the one making porn with Photoshop… and wanking to it!” Phil shoots back, quickly getting to his feet to match Dan’s defensive stance.  Dan’s eyes widen in horror.  “No” he hisses, and moves to snatch up his laptop.  But Phil grabs his arm – calmly.  “Dan” he whispers, a few more tears spilling.  “What is going on?  Please talk to me” he begs, pulling Dan onto the sofa to sit next to him.

Dan is speechless and shaking uncontrollably.  How does he tell his best friend that he’s been fantasizing about him for years, and this was the closest he could get to the actual thing?  It’s creepy, and he doesn’t want to scare Phil.  “I… I..” Dan stutters, unable to find any words.  “Were you m..masturbating, to … ME?” Phil’s eyes are just as big as Dan’s.  He isn’t sure whether to be angry or to laugh.  Dan’s expression is both heart breaking and comical at the same time.

Dan shakes his head, mouth gaping.  “I got nothing” he says, hanging his head in shame.  “I’m sorry” he whispers, fighting a lump in his throat.  “Dan” Phil puts a hand on Dan’s knee.  Dan flinches.  He’s not used to that kind of contact from Phil.  “Hey” Phil leans closer.  He feels terrible for making Dan run.  For making Dan feel embarrassed.  And most of all, for making Dan pine for him all these years.  “I’m the one who should be sorry” he says to Dan, reaching for his chin to make him look in his eyes. 

“Wh.. what?  But, I.. made.. those drawings, .. and” Dan is fighting the stutter.   He can’t help it.  With Phil sat just inches from him, and his huge cerulean eyes staring directly into his lost soul, it steals the air from his lungs, and he’s unable to speak.  “I saw” Phil grinned, blushing at the memory of it.  “Is that what you want, Dan?” Phil reaches for his hand.  Dan bites his lip, and his face immediately matches Phil’s dark red color.  He can only nod.  He doesn’t trust his mouth to answer.  All he knows is he wants Phil, more than anything in the entire universe.

But it’s not enough.  Phil needs to hear it.  “What do you want, Dan?” Phil shifts closer, taking Dan’s face into both of his hands.  Dan empties his aching lungs, and answers “You”.  Phil’s heart slams into his chest, and he fights tears of relief and overwhelming joy.  “Oh, Dan.”  Phil leans in to kiss Dan full on the lips.  It’s soft at first; cautious and uncertain.  But Phil takes cues from Dan’s soft whimpers, and parts his lips with his tongue.

It’s sweet and gentle, quickly becoming heated and needy.  A mix of happy tears, heavy panting and pounding hearts magnifies everything.  It’s what Dan has dreamed of since the day he moved in with Phil.  _My GOD, his tongue is so good._   It tickles the roof of Dan’s mouth, sending shockwaves through his entire body, and back to his soft lips, where he concentrates on getting into a steady rhythm.  He wants to make this last for as long as he possibly can, before even thinking about taking the next step.

“Phil” Dan breathes when they finally break for air.  “I know” Phil is still holding Dan’s face.  He’s afraid to let go just yet.  “I don’t think you understand” Dan continues, pecking lightly at Phil’s lips.  “Oh, I think I do” Phil moves to nibble at Dan’s earlobe.  It’s more sensitive than he had imagined, and a delicious thrill zings low in Dan’s pelvis.  “Oh, God” Dan hisses, tilting his head sideways for Phil.  The way his lips lightly ghost over his skin in between moist kisses is driving Dan insane with pleasure.  It’s almost too much, and he accidentally moans when Phil discovers the perfect spot to suck on.

“MMM Phil” Dan clutches Phil’s upper arm to steady himself, even though they’re sitting.  Dan could swear the earth shifts on its axis when Phil travels a little bit lower, taking a bit of flesh between his pearly whites to mark it as his.  Another, much louder moan from Dan has Phil straddling Dan, pushing him back against the sofa cushions.

“Wait wait wait” Dan gently presses Phil’s chest.  He’s needs a second or two.  “I’m sorry, I thought…” Phil panics.  “No no.  It’s me.  And yes, I want this.  BOY, do I want this.  But…” Dan is hesitant.  Why should he be afraid of his best friend?  Phil cups Dan’s face, peering into his eyes.  Dan’s heart somersaults several times before he can find his words.  “Do you want this too? Or, are you j.. just” Dan can’t control the shake in his voice. 

“Hey.  All the times you’ve locked eyes with me, couldn’t you tell?” Phil strokes Dan’s cheek with a trembling thumb.  Dan can’t recall ever getting such a look from Phil as he’s getting now.  He feels like an idiot for not seeing it before, and melts when he realizes how dilated Phil’s pupils are – a physical sign that usually indicates love and desire.  Dan exhales with relief, nodding.  “I guess I just thought maybe… maybe… you were just in the heat of the moment” he says, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist. 

Phil takes a moment to study Dan’s face, still stroking.  It’s a striking array of emotions, leaving Dan vulnerable and sexy as hell.  Phil’s gaze is making the dark red flush creep back into Dan’s skin, and it’s simply irresistible.  Phil shakes his head.  “It’s not just that.  Well, that’s part of it.  But, I’ve waited so long for you, I…” he doesn’t know how to express it.  But he doesn’t need to.  Dan knows the rest.  Phil’s eyes say it all.  “Fuck, those eyes of yours.  They’re what drew me to you in the first place” Dan’s voice is shaky with need.

Phil blushes and dips forward to kiss Dan deep and slow.  The raw passion steals the air from their lungs, and they’re collapsing horizontally onto the sofa.  Phil wedges a thigh between Dan’s legs, and leaves it there for a few moments before giving Dan any friction.  “I love you, you know” Phil’s voice is deep, making Dan shiver.  He loves Phil’s deep voice.  He rarely hears it – usually when he’s serious or angry.  It’s hot.  “I love you too” Dan does his best to control his whimper.  But Phil hears it, and finally pushes his upper thigh against Dan’s painful erection.

The immediate reaction is enough to drive Phil crazy, so he pulls the hem of his shirt, removing it so quickly, the fringe is pushed back from his forehead.  “Damn” Dan hisses, reaching up to run his fingers through the dark messy locks.  Phil blushes, and moves to tease the hem of Dan’s shirt next.  All it takes is a nod, and Phil begins to slowly edge the soft material up his chest, tickling Dan’s nipples along the way.  “PLEASE” Dan begs, arching up into Phil’s delicate touch.  But Phil is not going to rush this one.  He wants this moment to last forever. 

Taking the opportunity to tease Dan just a bit more, he swoops low to the patch of hair along the edge of his skinny jeans.  Dan leans his head up to lock eyes with Phil.  _Shit.  FUCK_.  Dan’s hard member strains against its confines as Phil buries his nose into the sensitive flesh for a good long sniff.  “FUCK” Dan moans, throwing his head back against the sofa.  It takes every bit of quickly fading self-control for Dan not to thrust his hips up.  It might hurt Phil if he does.

Phil closes his eyes to savor Dan’s scent.  It’s heavenly, and he wants to take Dan’s jeans off.  He can’t help it when his fingers drift to the outline of the strained erection.  It needs attention, and the fact that Dan is being so patient with Phil is sexy as fuck.  “May I?” Phil eye fucks Dan as he lightly brushes Dan’s erection with one finger.  He’s finds the head, and takes to drawing slow circles around it, ripping another moan from Dan’s now dry throat.  “Yes” Dan hisses, feeling the clench in his stomach. 

Instead of Dan lifting his hips, Phil scoops an arm around his bum after making quick work of his fly, and pulls the jeans down with one fluid yank.  Dan gasps, relieved that his erection is finally free of the tight jeans.  But there’s still one matter to address.  His pants.  Phil decides to leave them for the time being, and stands up, giving Dan a show as he removes his own jeans, leaving his own boxers alone.  Dan's eyes are plastered on the outline of Phil’s monster erection as he finishes removing his shirt.

Once Phil’s jeans are kicked out of the way, he simply stands there, looking down on his best friend with carnal desire.  “Go ahead” Phil encourages when he sees Dan’s hand twitching.  Phil nearly buckles when Dan reaches to stroke Phil through his boxers.  “HHHHHHHHH” Phil’s breath escapes with a sharp rattle.  He can’t recall how often he has fantasized about Dan touching him.  Nor can he recall the endless wet dreams he has had.  All he knows is Dan is doing something amazing with his fingertips, and it’s making Phil dizzy. 

“I’m gonna come” Phil reluctantly backs away, and proceeds to finish undressing for Dan, whose eyes pop at the sight of Phil’s girth.  He has always tried to imagine how big Phil is, but he would never have guessed his cock was that thick!  It’s probably going to rip him a new one.  Yet he practically salivates, needing it in his mouth straight away.  But Phil takes the opportunity to situate himself between Dan’s legs, pawing at his boxer briefs.  “May I?” Phil asks.  Dan’s teeth clamped down on his bottom lip is probably enough permission.  Dan is afraid to let go of it when Phil begins to work his pants down to his ankles, teasing with his fingers along the way.

“Phil” Dan finally releases his lip, breathing heavily at Phil when he starts kissing his way up, starting at his ankles.  Who’d have known Dan’s other erogenous zone is his inner thighs?  Dan throws his head back when Phil nips at the junction between his leg and groin.  “AAAHH!” Phil finally gets a scream from Dan.  _Damn, that’s hot_.  Phil finally moves to Dan’s balls, taking another sniff just below his scrotum.  “PHIIIIIIIIL” Dan moans, thrusting his hand down to rake his trembling fingers through Phil’s damp fringe.  “Please, Phil” Dan continues.  He can’t take it any longer.

Phil finally climbs back up over Dan, bending to kiss him once more as he lines up their erections, firmly gripping them.  They’re both leaking enough to provide sufficient lube for now.  “NNNNNGGGHHH!” Dan moans into Phil’s mouth.  Between Phil’s slow strokes and his tongue working at the roof of Dan’s mouth, a star field is beginning to form in Dan’s vision.  He’s on a high, and he never wants to come down.  “Do you want me?” Phil asks, slowing his hand before it’s too late.  “YESSSSS” Dan whines. 

“Do you want me to stretch you?” Phil asks, reaching for the lube in the end table drawer.  Dan is too far gone to even question why Phil has lube in the lounge.  He simply nods, and pulls his knees back for Phil.  “Damn” Phil groans, briefly stroking himself to relieve the ache.  “Cherry???” Dan smirks at his best friend.  _It figures._   Phil giggles as he dribbles the cool liquid against Dan’s entrance.  “One finger or two?” Phil waits, placing his index finger against Dan, circling.  Dan inhales sharply when he feels Phil’s slick digit.  “ONE” he hisses as Phil slowly works up to the first joint.

Dan quickly adjusts, allowing further penetration, and another finger.  “So tell me, Daniel” Phil decides to try a little dirty talk on for size.  “Do you want it slow and hard, fast and hard, slow and gentle?” Phil adds a third finger, carefully rotating within Dan, as opposed to scissoring or thrusting.  It drives Dan insane, and he’s all too quick to answer “S…slow andddd HARD” with a loud grunt when Phil hits his prostate.  Phil continues to rotate, adding a fourth finger without Dan even realizing.  He has to, or else Dan might tear.  “FUCK!!!” Dan yelps, grasping at Phil’s shoulders.  It’s almost too much pleasure.

Dan’s vocals are driving Phil to the brink, and he isn’t even inside of Dan yet.  He pulls his fingers out with ease, and proceeds to slick up his length.  The contact nearly makes him come, and he takes a moment to caress Dan’s nipples, pinching them to elongation.  “OOOOHHHH!” Dan releases another guttural moan.  He hadn’t realized how sensitive his nipples are until now.  He blurts more pre-come each time Phil tweaks them.  “PLEASE” Dan’s voice is barely audible.  But it’s enough for Phil to proceed.

“Think you could try something for me?” Phil pants, releasing his cock before it explodes all over Dan.  Dan is out of breath with anticipation, and Phil is pausing NOW?  “MMMM .. yeah?” Dan moans at the loss of Phil’s long fingers.  “Would you like to ride me instead of me taking the risk of going in too deep too quickly?” Phil asks, already getting into position on his back.  The sight of Phil splayed out on the sofa is a glorious one.  Dan doesn’t hesitate, and hovers himself into position. 

Reaching up for Dan’s hips, Phil steadies himself, careful not to buck.  He feels more in control this way.  I mean, this is Dan we’re talking about here.  Phil has wanted him from day one, and now that it’s happening, he doesn’t quite trust himself to not get carried away.  He wants more than anything to give in to the burning lust in his loins, and pound mercilessly into Dan.  But this way, to start with at least, is easier.  Then Phil can think about switching back to made good on his promise to fuck Dan slow and hard.

“My GOD, you’re so hot” Phil purrs, squeezing Dan’s ass as he positions his cock against his hole.  Dan’s eyes roll backwards as he sinks onto Phil, who is caught off guard by how quickly and easily Dan bottoms out.  “OOHHHHHHHH” Phil moans low and loud, causing Dan’s cock to twitch.  Dan’s heat is almost Phil’s undoing, but he manages to hold on – barely.  “FUCK, Dan.  Ride me.  Come on” Phil grunts at his best friend, guiding his hips.

“MMMMM FUCK!” Dan shouts when he leans back for a better angle, creating delicious friction against his prostate.  Phil realizes what he’s doing, and immediately reaches for Dan’s cock.  A clear sheen of sweat forms across Dan’s reddening chest.  He’s already too close, so Phil hesitantly releases him after a minute or so.  “Can we switch back?” Phil interrupts again.  “HHHH HHHHHH YES” Dan nods, bouncing on Phil a few more times before lifting away from Phil. 

“SHIT, that was close” Phil hisses, flipping their bodies back into original position.  “I… I know” Dan stutters, pulling back on his knees once more.  “Phil, hurry” Dan urges, pleading with his eyes.  Phil’s pupils dilate right to the edges, as he nearly explodes again.  Dan’s noises and expressions are just way too erotic.  “I’m close Dan.  Stroke yourself for me while I fuck you good and hard” Phil’s voice is low and dominant, and Dan’s pretty sure he’s just as close as Phil.

Nodding, Dan frantically starts pumping himself as Phil delivers a mind-blowing thrust.  “AAAAHHHH!” Dan shrieks when Phil hits his spot.  “Fuck… FUCK” Phil chants through five more long hard thrusts, and he’s coming hard inside of Dan, hitting his prostate as he continues to fuck Dan with reckless abandon.  Dan follows suit within a split second, thrashing from the overstimulation.  “PHIIIIILLLLLL!” he hollers, not caring who hears.  The euphoria is hot and animalistic as Phil continues to work Dan through his orgasm.  “HHHHHHH HHHHHHH HHHHHH” Phil drops down to Dan’s neck to suck hard, driving Dan to the brink of insanity.

“OOOHHH OHHHHH!” Dan shouts some more, shooting a second load of white onto his stomach – something he never thought possible, until now.  Phil feels Dan’s cock pulsating against his own stomach, and he clamps down on another spot, working Dan through the aftershocks.  “FUCK” Phil grunts into his neck, coming to a slow.  He’s spent and boneless by the time Dan finishes, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

After a few moments of panting and coming down from their high, Dan and Phil lie there, simply gazing at each other in awe.  “Don’t move yet” Dan begs, wrapping his legs and arms around Phil.  Phil nods, and gently lowers his body onto Dan in a comfortable position.  He’s thankful they have a larger sofa now. 

The next few minutes are spent lazily kissing and stroking each other’s faces.  Their sweaty fringe is matted, and their bodies are sticky, but neither one cares.  All they want is to savor this moment, before Dan’s thoughts return to the porn he created. 

“So” Phil cocks his head.  Dan knows what’s coming, and he blushes.  “Was it what you imagined when you got off to that?” Phil points in the direction of Dan’s laptop, giggling of course.  Dan giggles with him, blushing even more, if that is even possible.  “Better” Dan answers shyly, leaning up to kiss Phil. 

“The next time you feel like drawing, ask me.  I’ll pose for you” Phil grins, leaning down to kiss Dan again.  “I could stay like this all day” is the last thing Phil says before drifting off for a nap.  Dan nods in agreement.  “Same.”


End file.
